un millón de pequeños detalles
by Tsukie-chan
Summary: Conjunto personal de One-shot, drabbles, cracks, malos entendidos y pequeñas cosas que hace que la vida merezca la pena vivrla. Tema 2: " Su canción favorita" sasusaku
1. Ya tengo a alguien para eso

**ya llevo diciéndolo bastante tiempo, ya es hora que suba este capítulo, aquí pondré todo lo referente al capítulo**

**Categoría: **K

**Género: **romance

**Personajes : **Sasuke, Karin

**Tema 1: ya tengo a alguien para eso**

**Spoiler: **Contiene spoliers del manga, tienes que haberte leido, al menos, mas allá del capítulo 355 o por ahi (donde cierto personaje importante muere) pero si conoces a a la zorra de Karin, te vale para poder sobrevivir. Si no lo sabes dificilmente entenderás el fic. Bueno, siempre puedes modificar el nombre de karin por el de Ino, aunque no tiene mucho sentido.

**Tema 1: ya tengo a alguien para eso**

"que pesada" esos eran los pensamientos de Sasuke mientras tenía que estar andando con Karin por una calle, la cual se estaba poniendo muy pesada contándole su vida.

El equipo Hebi había parado en una ciudad para descansar, ya que llevaban unos cuantos días descansando en lugares desérticos, y las provisiones se habían acabado, no tuvieron más remedio que parar.

Sasuke había dicho que quería darse una vuelta **solo** por la ciudad por el simple hecho de despejarse un poco, pero el miembro femenino del equipo empezó a insistir en ir con él para que no se perdiera, porque ella iba a hacer lo mismo, y cosas por el estilo.

El pobre Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que llevarla, y para colmo tuvo que comprarle chocolate porque se puso a gritar como una histérica si no lo hacía. Y la chica seguía hablando.

Dios mío¿Por qué no se callaba de una vez? Si Sakura hubiera estado en su lugar, seguro que no habría tenido que soportar de esa charla, seguro que no hubiera que tenido que comprar bombones, es más, seguro que Sakura se los hubiera comprado a él, claro está, si ella ignoraba que él detestaba los dulces.

Ahora que estaba con esa compañera de equipo, que le importaba en realidad un comino si sus otros dos compañeros morían o no, que se la pasaba discutiendo como si fuera divertido, que cocinaba de pena (Y que encima no tenían remedio más que comerse sus comidas ya que si no se enfadaba y empezaba a discutir), y que jamás ayudaría a uno de sus compañeros, es cuando empezó a valorar la compañera que tuvo antaño, quizá a veces y sobre todo al principio la chica era una pesada, pero incluso cuando discute con Naruto, le echaba la culpa por decir, o hacer, alguna estupidez. En el fondo y aunque no lo reconociera se preocupaba por su otro compañero. Ahora que tenía que soportar las comidas que le preparaba Karin, se lamentaba haberle tirado esa fruta que le trajo amablemente y se molestó en pelarla, recordaba que no luchaba muy bien, pero ella arriesgó su vida una vez por salvar la suya, cosa que él había hecho unas cuantas veces antes, también recordaba en que en ocasiones que él caía rendido, ella amablemente paraba su caída al suelo, o le dejaba apoyarse en su hombro para ayudarle a caminar.

Entonces es cuando recordó su sonrisa, que la mostraba incluso si las cosas salían mal, o bien el día que la vio por última vez, que ella hubiera preferido seguirle hasta el fin del mundo y perderlo todo y solo le pedía estar con él. Pero no podía decirle que le siguiera, él en ese momento no sentía nada especial por ella, y ella solo le hubiera acarreado más sufrimiento. Pero ahora, sus ideas estaban empezando a cambiar.

-Oye, Sasuke-kun, Tú tienes que restaurar tu clan ¿no?- preguntó Karin, quitándose las gafas con una mano mientras con la otra se abrazaba a su brazo, él no dijo nada, ni siquiera se molestó en quejarse, porque seguro que la muy pesada se pondría a gritar como una histérica- Una vez que mates a tu hermano tú y yo podríamos…ya sabes ¿Eh?-

Sasuke miró a Karin con un dejo de odio en sus ojos, Karin la miraba con una sonrisa de… boba, con su cara sonrojada, con los ojos brillándole "me está poniendo enfermo" pensó Sasuke

-No- le dijo simplemente, le daba igual que se pusiera a gritar por haberse negado ¿Por qué Karin no podía entender que él quería que estuviera en el equipo para encontrar a su hermano? Estaban juntos por conveniencia, no por nada más.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Karin con una voz "seductora"- Nuestros hijos tendrían los poderes de un Uchiha, además de mi asombrosa habilidad- contestó Karin

-Karin… ya tengo a alguien para eso- dijo mientras elevaba su mirada al cielo y sonrió como hace mucho que no lo hacía, al recordar el rostro de cierta persona que realmente le amaba por ser como es.

_Quizá si algún día me perdones, podamos abrazar esa luz que ambos estamos buscando_

**_Una página y media en el word . es un One-shot, espero que os haya gustado. Estas cosas irán así_**


	2. Tema 2: su canción favorita

**Muchas gracias a DiiNnOo y a alexavenuz por dejarme RR y me alegro de que os haya gustado . **

**Personajes: Sasuke (principal) Sakura Naruto Kakashi**

**Parejas: Ninguna**

**Genero: Amistad/humor**

**Parte: "Familia"**

**Tema ****2 .Mi canción favorita**

_que saltes al vacio_

_y que no vuelvas nunca_

_y q toda tu vida_

_te mate la culpa_

_de haberme robado_

_u__na parte del alma_

La canción de "al vacío" empezó a sonar en la radio. Naruto levantó la vista del ramen que estaba comiendo mientras se incorporaba de la silla y señalaba a Sasuke.

-¡Es tu canción preferida!- gritó eufórico, mientras sus otros dos compañeros miraron al rubio con confusión.

-¿Q-QUE?- preguntó Sasuke en un grito- ¿Cómo puede ser esta estúpida canción con una tonta melodía ser MI canción favorita?-

Sasuke parecía enfadado, Sakura levantó el puño y pegó "cariñosamente" a Naruto.

-¡No seas tan cruel!- le contestó ella- su canción preferida es… ehm… "Verte reír" – respondió dudosa.

-Tú… tú me estas insultando diciendo que ESA es mi canción favorita. Por favor decidme vosotros dos porque me relacionáis con ese grupo- preguntó Sasuke desesperado.

Kakashi, que también había sido invitado por Naruto al apartamento del rubio, levantó su vista de su libro, mientras miraba a sus alumnos discutir, que pararon su pelea cuando escucharon la voz de Kakashi.

-La canción favorita de Sasuke es "CRAZY BITCH"-

"Silencio de muerte"

Al ver que Sasuke no replicaba, Naruto soltó una risita, mientras Sakura se ponía roja y se tapaba la boca mientras también intentaba aguantar la risa. Naruto no aguantó más, y se cayó al suelo de la risa que le daba.

_You're crazy, bitch. But you f--- so good I'm on top of it._

**Espero que os haya gustado. Entiendo que el fic no lo haya leido mucha gente ya que sus personajes varían (es la pena) es por eso que sé que los RR serán muy pocos debido a esto, pero igualmente si véis una colección de drabble (No refiriendome a la mía necesariamente) deberías leerlo, son capítulos muy cortos que te hacen pasarlo bien (sobre todo si tratan de tus parejas favoritas)**

**Aviso que aquí los capítulos no tienen orden y son completamente independientes (a no ser que lo indique previamente) Para que sepáis, cada 20 capítulos pasa a la sigiente parte (quiero llegar a los 100 caps) en cada parte hay una historia independiente dedicada a un personaje, como podéis ver este va dedicado a Sasuke, y habrá una historia de 6 drabbles dedicados a él como historia y la mayor parte de los capítulos tendrán la aparición de este personaje.**

**El tema de Sasuke es: "familia" y los capítulos tendrán que ver con este tema (Como podéis ver en estos dos capítulos)**

**Las otras cuatro partes estarán dedicadas a Sakura, Naruto. Otro de los temas casi seguro que será Kakashi, y el último personaje... abierto para sugerencias. (Estoy pensando en algun de Akatsuki)**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado por el momento de estos dos capítulos y que hayáis disfrutado con ellos. Espero que no me demore en el tercero.**

**Nos vemos, Tsukie-chan**


End file.
